Getting Too Close
by triniwriters
Summary: Sasuke is a cop whose job is to infiltrate a school full kids of involved in gangs. He has to get close them so them so that they trust him. What happens when he gets too close to one of them and takes advantage of the situation. SasuNaru


A/n: Hiiiii, everyone, I bring forth a new story, yay

A/n: Hiiiii, everyone, I bring forth a new story, yay! I know I didn't update my other one as yet, but I will verrrrry soon, I promise.

Summary: Naruto goes to a school where everyone is involved in gangs, including himself. Sasuke is a cop going undercover as a teacher to sniff out the evil gangs. His job: get close to the students so they trust him enough to tell him their secrets. But what happens when he gets too close to one of them and finds out things he shouldn't have.

Rating: M

Pairings: SasuNaru, KibaNaru, NejiHina

Chapter One: The Mission

"Come on, people file in quickly, we have work to do," said an irate Pein, one early…too early Monday morning. The conference room was soon filled by groggy and sleep deprived cops. Cups of steaming coffee were passed around, in hopes of waking up the genius (supposed) group.

"Ok, guys, listen up. We have been receiving some complaints from a few teachers at the Konoha Secondary School (KSS). They have already quit their jobs in fear of their safety," Pein explained.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response he received from a few of the intellects sitting before him. The orange(?) haired man sighed and rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to ward off an incoming migraine.

"I'm not done, so pay attention. Listen, the educators who quit were well aware of the presence of gangs in the school but most of them were too afraid to confront the situation. There have been a few anonymous complaints about gang related violence in the area. Our job is to fish out the gangs in the school, but not by force. That is where you guys, my trusted minions (much eye rolling and grunts from the cops) come into play. Your job is to take positions as teachers, nurses and janitors. In addition to snooping around, you have to get close to the students so that they trust you enough so that they'll make a slip or something," Pein explained.

"So…we take advantage of their trust?" asked Kiba Inuzuka a little doubtfully. Kiba loved kids and hated betraying anyone, especially children who entrusted him with secrets. Pein knew Kiba would get upset at the prospect, but seriously something had to be done about the gangs in the area.

"Kiba, look, I know it may seem harsh and all, but it's not like we're arresting them. I agree that some of these kids are good, but just caught up in the wrong side of the tracks. We are just going there to help them," the commissioner explained (Pein).

"Yeah, whatever," Kiba said defeated.

"Okay, tasks…Sakura, you're the assistant secretary, got it?"

"Hai," Sakura chirped, the coffee in her system boosting her mental and physical enthusiasm.

"The broody Uchiha brothers…Sasuke, you're the Math teacher and Itachi, you're the AS Math teacher. Now you boys have the worst attitude known to man. You don't smile, laugh or even crack a joke…you will change for this mission," Pein said sadistically, "I want all smiles when you enter the school. You WILL communicate with the children. Your social vocabulary would expand to more than your pathetic "Hns" "Tchs" and "Whatevers." Am I clear?"

The Uchiha brothers looked at each other and snorted.

"Are we clear?" Pein asked, his voice taking a dangerously soft turn.

"Crystal," Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"Good," Pein said cheerfully, clapping his both hands, "alright, who else? Oh yeah, Neji, you're the Health Teacher and Hinata, you're the Nurse. Shikamaru, I want you behind the scenes and Kiba, you're animal caretaker. I hear there lots of animals at the school, you know: fish, cats, dogs and a couple of parrots. Kiba Inuzuka is the leader of this mission."

"What? You're trusting the mutt to be in charge?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

"So what?" Kiba asked loudly, standing up.

"You're incompetent, irresponsible and incapable of finishing paperwork," Sasuke retorted, rising up from his chair to face Kiba.

"C'mon, boys, no fighting…" said Sakura half heartedly.

"You think I can't do it? Just admit it Sasuke, you're jealous that for once in your life, you're not the leader anymore," Kiba shouted triumphantly, a smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke's face contorted in unimaginable rage.

"He does have a point little brother," Itachi said quietly.

"Whose side are you on, dammit?" Sasuke growled. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and wisely opted to stay quiet.

"Listen boys, SHUT THE HELL UP! Sasuke and Kiba, sit your both asses down before I fire you. Kiba is the head of this case because he's good with kids and he is likable, friendly and a bit on the lackadaisical side. Sasuke, you have a stick up your ass and you better take it out before you begin working at the school. You girls start work tomorrow. Now get out."

After some grumbling and glares, mostly from Sasuke, the others filtered out and began planning for the mission. Itachi and Sasuke were none too pleased, but a case was a case and if they had to tweak their personality a little (okay…maybe a lot) then so be it.

"Cheer up, Sasuke, maybe another time, ne?" Kiba taunted, as Sasuke passed his cubicle.

"Do you want a piece of me?" Sasuke asked precariously, his fisted balling up at his sides.

"Nah, it's ok, you'd probably taste like lemons and limes anyway," Kiba replied, his smile never leaving his face.

"Calm down little brother, lets go. Watch yourself Inuzuka, if Sasuke doesn't get you, I will." Itachi subtly threatened.

"Whatever," Kiba said, the joking and happy air having been dissipated on the arrival if the elder Uchiha.

**Meanwhile…at Konoha Secondary School (KSS)…**

"Guess what? We're getting a bunch of new staff,"

"Yeah? Who?"

"I dunno. I could find out…"

"Nah, it's okay, we'll leave it as a surprise,"

"Are you sure Leader-sama, this could prove dangerous,"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Number 3,"

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to the others and brief them on our current situation,"

"Yeah, do that…and warn the other groups about the staffing change…just in case…"

"Hai, and Leader-sama…any change in the plans?"

"No."

**Back at Konoha Police Station (KPS)**

"I hate kids," Neji said bluntly, sitting on Hinata's cubicle table.

"That's new," Hinata said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I want you…"Neji said huskily, leaning closer to Hinata.  
"Neji, not here and not now," Hinata said, blushing slightly. With one fluid motion, Neji trapped her in his legs and he held onto her close and whispered in her hair.

"C'mon, you know you want it…you know you want me…" he then bit down on her ear lobe and the Hinata let out a moan.

"Nej…not now," Hinata replied breathlessly and it took all her willpower to push the beautiful pale man away. Neji pouted playfully and folded his arms in mock hurt.

"Later," Hinata said with finality and Neji huffed.

"Fine, fine…Hinata-hime…but you owe me…later," Neji said, a smirk adorning his handsome face. As the male Hyuga was leaving, Sakura walked in the cubicle. She raised her eyebrows at Hinata and asked slyly, "Office sex so early in the morning? I am shocked!"

"Oh, cut it out Saku," Hinata said, blushing like a very…too ripe tomato.

"Hehehehe, sorry, I just brought the list of students and staff in KSS."

"Thanks."

"Hmmm, maybe you and Neji could play doctor one day…after all you are a Nurse…" Sakura offered coyly.

"SAKURA!"

A/n: That's it; I hope it's not too short and not too boring. The story was inspired by a friend of mine who used to live in an area infested with gangs made of mostly of kids. The cops came and kinda ironed things out…not in a dramatic sense that is. Anyway, your reviews will keep this story alive, if I don't get enough, then I'm not continuing the story. However, if I do continue, does anyone want me to write the lemon between Neji and Hinata? Please tell me! Thanx a bunch!


End file.
